Just Curious
by x-EmilyTennant-x
Summary: Challenge from Jessa L'Rynn. Rose gets curious about something and wonders aloud, causing great amusement for the Doctor. 10Rose oneshot, rubbish summary. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is my response to Jessa L'Rynn's March Challenge, to write a fic based on the following lines:**

_She smiled dreamily. "I wonder what sex is like in zero gravity?" she said. The Doctor spat his drink all over his clothes , the table, and his lap. She looked up at him, shocked, the expression on her face saying, quite clearly, "Oh God, did I just say that aloud?"_

"Doctor!" Rose cried, collapsing into his arms with relief. "I thought I'd never see you again."

The Doctor pulled back and gazed at her in concern, noting the tears that were rapidly forming in her soft brown eyes. She mustered a brave smile and the Doctor returned it, cupping her face in his hand tenderly.

"Thank you," he said shortly to the prison guard who had released her before grabbing Rose's hand and leading her back to the TARDIS.

"Let's never come here again, eh?" Rose suggested as they began their journey into the Vortex.

"Never," the Doctor agreed firmly. He chanced a quick look at Rose from the corner of his eye and nodded approvingly. She was taking this quite well, considering it had been his fault in the first place that she'd been locked up in a dark prison cell. Of course, he hadn't taken them to that planet on purpose. If he'd known that blonde hair was illegal then he'd have taken them somewhere else for a holiday!

"Doctor," Rose groaned and he felt his hearts skip a beat. "Got anything to drink?"

"You know where the kitchen is," the Doctor replied, mind wandering slightly.

"No, I mean something _stronger_," she said, emphasising her point.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, looking up with a mock-scandalised expression. "Do you mean to say that you are craving… _alcohol_?"

Rose grinned and nodded, to which the Doctor gasped dramatically for effect. She giggled and stepped over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor casually draped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Alright," he consented, "just as long as you don't get inebriated and make a mess all over the TARDIS floors. I won't be cleaning it up."

Rose squealed with delight and bounced after the Doctor like a little schoolgirl as he produced a dusty bottle of something rather potent. Guiding her to the kitchen he poured two shot glasses of the transparent liquid, sliding one over to Rose.

"Now, you're not having too much," he warned. "This is strong stuff."

"Yes, sir," Rose joked, before downing the shot in one. She made a disgusted face and gasped. "You're right, that _is _strong. Another?"

"With a mixer, yes."

"I don't mind Vodka and orange," Rose commented.

"Well, it's not quite Vodka," the Doctor pointed out as he produced two glasses and set about organising the drinks. "But close enough."

"Cheers," Rose giggled, clinking her glass against the Doctor's. The pair talked and laughed for a while, sipping their drinks and joking around before settling into a companionable silence. The Doctor noticed that Rose had slipped into a world of her own and was daydreaming, so he took this chance to marvel at her beauty but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

She smiled dreamily. "I wonder what sex is like in zero gravity?" she said. The Doctor spat his drink all over his clothes, the table, and his lap. She looked up at him, shocked, the expression on her face saying, quite clearly, "Oh God, did I just say that aloud?"

"Rose Tyler, I'm surprised at you!" he said, unable to hide the twinkle of amusement in his eyes as she blushed furiously. "Who would've known? Innocent little Rose, thinking such naughty thoughts!"

"I-I'm so sorry," she stammered, looking horrified. "I didn't mean to… Oh, shoot!"

She buried her head in her arms, almost knocking her drink over in the process. The Doctor laughed merrily but soon took pity on the poor human and inched closer towards her.

"Rose, its fine," he said, still laughing slightly. "Honestly, don't be embarrassed. You were bound to get curious sooner or later."

She made a mortified squeaking noise, but still didn't emerge from her secure huddle. The Doctor bit his lip against the laughter and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders. He could've sworn she jumped slightly at the touch.

"Rose," he wheedled. "Come on out, it's safe now."

"Never," she mumbled, but the Doctor heard the note of amusement in her voice and began to tickle. She squealed and writhed under his touch, giggling hysterically and he couldn't help but plant a kiss on her cheek. It was his turn to be mortified as Rose stopped moving, practically turning to stone as she stared at him. He could feel his cheeks turning red and quickly turned away, clearing his throat loudly.

"I'm going to, erm, do some repairs on the TARDIS," he said casually, hopping from the bar stool before promptly tripping over his own feet.

"Very dignified," Rose commented, staring in amusement at the Time Lord sprawled on the floor.

"Shut up," he muttered, getting to his feet tentatively.

"Are you alright?" she asked, taking pity on the rumpled Doctor.

"No," he sulked. "It hurt."

"Where does it hurt?" she asked gently, taking his hand and pulling him towards her.

"Why?" he sneered. "Gonna kiss it better?"

"Don't get sharp with me, old man," she scolded. "If you wanted a kiss then you only had to ask."

"Really?" the Doctor said hopefully and Rose laughed.

"Whatever that drink is, it's sure making me feel braver."

"Too scared to say that when you're completely sober?" the Doctor asked with a cheeky smile but Rose was ready for it.

"Too scared to ask for a kiss when you're sober?" she retorted smugly and the Doctor glared.

"Rose, I'm a Time Lord. We don't get drunk."

"No, you're not drunk," she said thoughtfully. "But neither am I. I'd say we're both tipsy."

"_Tipsy_? Time Lords do not get tipsy."

"Kiss me."

The Doctor leaned forwards and kissed Rose without hesitation. When he at last pulled away Rose was thrilled to see the look of horror on his face.

"See?" she said gleefully. "You'd never have done that if you were completely sober."

"Rose Tyler, for the last time! Time Lords do not get-"

He was cut off by Rose slamming her lips against his and for a moment he was frozen, powerless as her arms snaked around his neck. It wasn't until he felt her tongue trailing across his lips that he began to respond, quite enthusiastically. At last they broke apart for air and the Doctor smiled at her cheekily.

"So Rose," he said conversationally. "Still want to see what sex in zero gravity is like?"

"You bet," she said with a grin before pulling him in for another kiss.

**The End.**

**Hope you liked it; please review. Credit to Jessa L'Rynn for the challenge. **


End file.
